Ode To The Summary
by Gail Cregg
Summary: Written by Mr Thom E.Gemcity. A goofy poem kind of like DiNozzo on painkillers.
1. Verse 1

Written by Mr Thom E. Gemcity.

ODE TO THE SUMMARY.

A summary is an important thing  
It aims to draw people in  
But I've felt lately it needs more  
So read my hints and I'll try not to bore

What you're writing is a summary  
Even if you write when it's summery (Phew it's hot in here!)  
Double m and single r  
Commit it to memory and you'll go far  
And if I see sequel misspelled again I'll squeal

Tell us about your story  
Try not to make it too gory  
Make it interesting, make it fun  
Don't say bad summary  
Then the readers will come

I don't care if it's a challenge or written for a friend  
Unless you say what is in it then I'll read to the end  
CAPITALS have no place  
And spelling mistakes are easy to erase  
It's as easy as ABC  
Ask a beta, use spell check and you'll see

So take these gentle hints I pray  
You wouldn't want to meet Amy Sutton one day  
She can make you vanish without forensic trace  
So let's improve the Just In space.


	2. Verse 2

Marking your debut is fine  
_Begging_ for reviews sounds like a whine  
If you say the summary does suck  
Many will assume your story is also muck  
Mention prequel and sequel by all means  
But be sure to include content, what's in the scenes  
The definition of definite is having exact limits, clear and unmistakable, not vague, certain  
And it is definitely spelt with an i so other spellings are de trop*  
Spell it definate and I know one reader who'll want your head on a plate!  
Crossovers have their own place  
Mixed in with one show stories is not the space  
Their is for people and there is for place  
Get it correct or you'll have egg on your face  
Some may say I'm being petty  
Or even being mean  
But I'm not the only one appalled by recent summaries I've seen  
Please make the effort, take the time  
Make it easier for readers your stories to find

*de trop means not wanted.


	3. Verse 3

ODE TO THE SUMMARY - CONT'D.

You don't have to dot every i and cross every t  
We all make mistakes, that I guarantee  
But look over your summary one more time  
You might be surprised by what you find  
Go that extra mile  
Not only will it improve your style  
It will attract readers and less reviewer's bile

I like to give credit where it is due  
And encourage other authors too  
Lately I've noticed a change  
No, I don't think that's strange  
Summaries have been improving  
Their mistakes writers have been removing  
Including content with the extra info too  
This is what readers want from you  
Making them interesting and making them fun  
The Just In space has lately had a good run

I doubt it's anything to do with me  
Hope it lasts, guess we'll have to wait and see  
This brings to an end my little verse  
Unless the summaries again get worse!

* * *

O/A/N - That is an Other Author's Note from Gail not Thom. Just to clarify I have no problem with a simple review request like 'My first fic. please review' or Please R&R in the summary or at the start of a fic. but what I (and I know others too) find a turn off is almost entire summaries begging Please,please,pleeeaaasssee review and I'll luv you forever or requests at the end of _every_ chapter. Readers are NOT stupid and know how to review if they want to. Thanks to those reviewers who've supported me in this little quirky fic. Rant over, Gail.


	4. An Epilogue

ODE TO THE SUMMARY - EPILOGUE.

This simple little ditty  
Was an attempt to be witty  
In providing a helpful hint or two  
I never claimed to be better than you  
It appears some have taken offence  
But I'm not here to mend that fence  
At least the pmers signed their names  
I guess Anonymous was too ashamed  
I respect your right of reply  
But to abuse I say "bye-bye"  
Authors have power too  
So I deleted you

There is no reason to be mean  
Though I guess it's easier to do sight unseen  
Reviewers please remember this  
It is not kind to boo and hiss  
There's no reason not to be polite  
You never know who'll you meet on some dark night  
Authors old and authors new  
Always love to hear from you  
Several people agreed with my point of view  
Took the time to comment too  
And for that I sincerely thank you.


	5. An Extra Special Verse

AN EXTRA SPECIAL VERSE.

Many probie writers I've recently seen  
Are starting out on the fan fiction scene  
So I've added this extra verse  
Hoping you won't have to curse  
At reviews or a lack thereof  
Making you want to sob  
Please take heed of the previous hints that I've seen fit to mention  
To help your summary grab readers and their full attention  
Or don't be afraid to ask  
'Older' writers will gladly help with this important task  
Further help can be found in the Follies  
Your reward won't be lollies  
But feedback from far and wide  
That will make you beam with pride


	6. Refresher

You know I don't like to chide  
But I wear my author badge with pride  
It means I wish to help where I can  
Would you have guessed I'm a closet fan fic fan?

Lately some common errors have been reappearing  
Readers away they have been scaring  
I hope the previous verses have been a useful guide  
For those who wish to release the creativity inside

Just because we can now use more words  
That doesn't necessarily mean your voice has more chance to be heard  
Don't focus on making your summary longer  
Work on making your writing skills stronger  
Careful you don't give the ending away  
You want to give readers a reason to stay

Aim for brevity  
With perhaps a touch of levity  
Stick closely to your plot point  
You don't want readers to blow the joint


End file.
